


Here comes a thought

by Kiwiwwq



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Inspired by Steven Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwiwwq/pseuds/Kiwiwwq
Summary: Marcel needs some help understanding alot of stuff going on.He comes to Ethan for help.





	Here comes a thought

**Author's Note:**

> Ethan= fusion of Evan and Jonathan
> 
>  
> 
> (Just to clear that up)
> 
>  
> 
> Lol I'm not sure if I should just continue writing one shots here xD
> 
>  
> 
> There's probably a million mistakes but whatever I'm to tired to fix this XD

Marcel sat in a room,sitting down and looking around."woah,w-where am I?" He said slowly.Ethan looked at Marcel,not saying anything.They sat there in silence for a minute before Marcel finally spoke.

"Okay are we gonna do anything?! I thought you said you would help!" Marcel shouted.Ethan sat there for a while and then spoke.

"Take a moment to think of just flexibility,love and trust.Take a moment to think of just flexibility,love,and trust."Ethan sang quietly looking at Marcel.

Marcel just sat there listening,looking at Ethan.Marcel couldn't understand anything and just wondered what he should do.Sing along,tell him to stop,or just listen?Perhaps it would be better if he just listened.

"Here comes a thought,that might alarm you.What someone said and how it harmed you.Something you did,that failed to be charming." Ethan kept singing.

Marcel had realized what he meant on the last sentence.He was being a huge jerk to Scotty,all cause of raging.He looked down sadly.

"Things that you said are suddenly swarming.And oohh your loosing sight,your loosing touch." Hundreds of owls flew by flying around in swarms above Marcel.Marcel was amazed by the beauty,but kept listening.

"All these little things seem to matter so much,that they confused you." Marcel turned and saw the owls flying in circles around a boy.He wore a blue jacket and has a hockey mask on.He looked scared keeping his eyes on another boy who was yelling at an owl.He finally covered his face with his hand before being covered by owls.

"That I might loose you.." Ethan sang slowly and quietly saying that.The guy yelling at the owl started to cry before face palming himself.He wore a red and white jacket,he had jet black hair and seemed to look super stressed.

"Take a moment remind yourself to,think a moment to find yourself." Marcel looked at Ethan who has two owls flying above his hands.Marcel was kinda freaked but whatever I guess.(Marcel:FUCK THIS SHIT IM OUT,NOPE)

"Take a moment and ask yourself and ask if this is how we fall apart." Marcel looked away knowing he was talking about him and Scotty.He has to admit,there has been multiple times in which he knew it was over.But Scotty stayed for him,even if Marcel yelled at him and everything.He started thinking about Scotty before getting interrupted by Ethan singing.

"But it's not, but it's not,but it's not,but it's not,but it's nnnooottt.Its okay its okay it's okay it's okay it's okaayy.You got nothing,got nothing,got nothing,got nothing to fear."

Marcel turned to see the guy in red running to the owls swirling around the guy in blue.The guy sat up looking around at the owls swirling around him.Then the owls started to fly away as the guy in red came in.

"I'm here, I'm here,I'm here...."

Ethan finally stopped singing,took off his glasses and looked at Marcel."sometimes you get angry,but there no need to unleash it on Scotty.We all have those problems,we all get mad.But we should never harm our loved because of it Marcel.Understood?" Ethan asked,looking at Marcel.

"Yes sir!"Marcel said cheerfully before giggling.He fell back,and then ethan joined him.They both looked up at beautiful owls flying away in blue ocean of stars.

"Hey,Ethan?"Marcel turned to him slowly."yes?" Ethan responded."who were those guys,the one in blue and red."

Ethan smiled, putting his glasses back on and standing on.Marcel sat up looking at him,waiting for an answer.

"Romeo and Juliet." Ethan said, smiling and walking away. Marcel understood what he meant and got and followed Ethan.He now understood what he should do now.


End file.
